


[F4A]|[M4A] Dinner With A Vampire

by Overladen_Overborne (Spectacles_Writing)



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Body Worship, Fdom, Kissing, Oral Sex, Other, Vampire Sex, Vampires, gender neutral listener, mdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacles_Writing/pseuds/Overladen_Overborne
Summary: I had a sudden flash of inspiration and decided I wanted to write about vampires. Why? I have no idea. More pressingly, though, I wanted to write a gender-neutral script; my first one was A4M, so I figured I should get one in 4A. That just wasn't enough, though, so I also made two different versions of it: an F4A and an M4A. And it's all under 1500 words, which is a miracle by my standards.The setting is some time in the past, in a village with a particular arrangement with a vampire. In exchange for their protection, the village provides a 'dinner guest' every month. It's not the most envied position... but some people are known to volunteer after they've dined with the vampire. This script follows a first-time guest through their experience at the table (well, really more of a dais) of their local vampiric nobility.So, light a torch, bare your neck, and take plenty of iron supplements before you enjoy... Dinner With A Vampire!DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.
Relationships: F4A, M4A - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. [F4A]

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.
> 
> Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.

<<The vampire’s pretty cheery, after they collect themselves. They get more aggressive once the feeding and sex start, and are maybe a little scary throughout. Unintentionally. Probably. They’ve had this deal with the humans for a little while (for them) and a pretty long time (for the humans), so probably about forty years. They’ve had many dinner guests, but they still enjoy the conversation.>>

<< Asterisks mark emphasis (ex. Don’t *do* that! vs. Don’t do *that*!). The little marker thingies <<>> are stage directions. They denote sound effects (when used with SFX, like so: <<SFX: door closing>>), nonverbal noises, or tone of voice. Sometimes they indicate actions which don’t need sound effects -- this is just to give you a better picture of the scene. All sound effects are optional, and feel free to improvise.>>

<<raspy, snarled>> Who goes there?

<<beat>>

<<more even, but still a little raspy>> Oh. Oh, one of *you*. Couldn’t see you in the light.

No, don’t come closer. Let me… put my face on.

<<beat>>

<<smooth, collected>> A-*hem*. That’s much better. Now, then… I beg your pardon for that *most* uncouth greeting. I was… sleeping, and my eyes are particularly sensitive to light just after waking. I couldn’t quite make you out, and I may have been rather… snappish. Again: I am *terribly* sorry if I caused offense.

Oh, and speaking of the light… I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to douse that torch.

<<SFX: sizzle/hiss>>

That’s better. *Now* I can get a good look at you.

Oh! Poor thing, you look so *frightened*! There, there. I know it’s hard for you to see in the darkness, but the moonlight will suffice very well once we get to the dining room.

Hmm… I don’t recognize you. Have you ever been the guest of a Lady of the Night before?

Ah… a novice. I’ll be gentle with you, don’t worry.

Now. Can you see my hand?

Come, then. Grab hold.

<<SFX: footsteps>>

Of course, I regret my confusion earlier, but I hadn’t expected you today. By the arrangement, I only require a dinner guest once every month -- you’re early, are you not?

<<beat>>

...I see. And… humor me, what day of the week is it again?

<<beat>>

Ah. I must confess, I’ve been sleeping a bit more deeply as of late. That explains it. Now that you bring it to my attention, I *am* feeling a touch… empty. Certain matters have been occupying my energy… No, no midnight escapades to drain unsuspecting travelers or deflower virginal innocents. <<smiling>> We are all *civilized*, aren’t we?

Hm?

No, I don’t mind. What do you wish to ask of me?

Oh.

Hah.

No, I didn’t kill any sheep last month.

<<soothingly>> Don’t worry, don’t worry, I’m not offended. I know rumors come up from time to time, but I don’t partake in that vintage. And there *is* an agreement.

By the by, have any sheep gone missing this month?

I thought not. Tell the farmer I said he’s welcome.

Oh, here we are.

<<SFX: door opening, as grand/creaky as you feel>>

Yes, this is the dining room.

Table? In the dining room? What would I use it for?

Ah, humans. I forget the details of your quaint customs sometimes.

Here, step up onto the dais, into the moonlight. You should be able to see me a little better now…

<<beat>>

<<gallantly>> Oh, my! You’re too kind, I’m sure. Are my features not… unnerving?

<<laughter>> You flatter me. But, if I may return the compliment, your face is quite pleasing. The way it catches the moonlight is exquisite.

<<laughter>> Really! You really are too much, human. Oh, what a dear little thing you are…

<<beat>>

<<contrite>> Oh, ah… I beg your pardon. I wasn’t staring, was I?

<<beat>>

I… well. You… understand, do you not? The neck is… ahem.

Perhaps we should get started.

No, don’t tense up. I’m not going to bite in without warning! I want you to be comfortable. You are a guest, after all… and adrenaline sours the taste.

Here… come closer. Let me hold you. Oh, dear… it’s all right. Let the fear run its course. I am a touch chilly, but it’s nothing a warm body won’t dispel. Shh…

There you go. Are we less skittish now, human?

Good.

<<beat>>

If you still don’t feel ready for me to begin dining, then… some of my other guests have found it helpful to become, ah. *Acquainted* with the sensation of my lips before the feeding begins.

Would you like that?

<<SFX: kiss, laughter>> Cold?

Don’t worry. They’ll warm up.

<<SFX: kisses, a few seconds>>

Mmm. <<laughter; cute and a little concerning>> I can feel your heart.

<<SFX: kisses>>

I’m going to move on now, all right? I’ll go slowly. By the barest degree. From your lips… <<kiss>> ...to the corner of your mouth… <<kiss>> …your cheek… <<kiss, growing more intense>> ...to your jaw… <<kiss, excited>> ...to your neck… <<kiss>>

<<quiet>> Hold still. You should barely feel it.

<<optional SFX: bite down>>

<<SFX: drinking. How exactly you want this to sound is up to you. It can be a wet slurp or more like drinking through a straw, or even just swallowing.>>

Ohhh. Oh, you are *delicious*.

<<SFX: drinking/moans>>

<<breathing a little heavily, still with hunger>> Do you feel that, human? That *warmth* in my touch? *That* is yours -- your gift to me. Oh, and how I thank you…

<<with a little edge; you don’t really want to stop>> You are… all right, yes?

Ah.

*Ah.*

No, I see. Don’t worry. It isn’t unusual. In the process of feeding, a surprising number of you become… aroused.

If it pleases you, human… perhaps I should let my attentions stray from your lovely neck.

No, don’t. I’ll undress you.

<<beat>>

Oh, human. Your body… had I not tasted your warmth, I might almost mistake you for one of us. You have such a pleasing shape. <<to yourself>> I would love to be inside it…

What? Nothing.

Now… let me have you.

<<optional SFX: bite down; SFX: drinking, moans escalating to near climax>>

<<surprised>> Careful!

Steady, steady -- there, I’ve got you. Let me lay you down…

I think I should end my feeding for tonight. I am… sated, and it seems you’ve given enough. I don’t want to hurt you…

<<beat>>

<<sugary sweet>> But of course. You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to. I won’t take another drop -- not this time, at least. But…

<<SFX: undoing buttons>> Perhaps I ought to free myself of these coverings as well.

Ah, how the winds change… my dinner guest, looking at me so hungrily. Do you like what you see, human? My breasts? My body? To you, it must be nothing less than… perfection.

Come, then.

<<moans>> Ah! Yes! Kiss me, human!My breasts, my stomach, my neck -- worship me! Glory in the living warmth you’ve given me!

<<moans>>

Oh, yes, worship me…

Oh… is *that* what you want?

Don’t hesitate, human. I’m hot and wet and ready for you.

Kneel.

<<moans>>

Ah! Yes! God, I had forgotten how great this pleasure was! Your mouth feels so *good*!

Don’t be shy, human! Grab my ass! Let me feel your lips and tongue lavishing my cunt!

<<moaning/wet sounds>>

Yes! Ravish me with every ounce of the hunger I showed you! Devour me! Fuck me with your tongue!

<<moaning/wet sounds>>

Yes! Yes, exactly like that! Submit yourself to me! *Devote yourself to me!*

<<improv orgasm>>

Ah…

That was… very enjoyable, human. I trust you enjoyed yourself as well?

Very good. I, ah, hope I didn’t put you off. We of noble blood can get somewhat… passionate just after we feed.

<<beat>>

<<slightly flustered>> Well, I’m… I’m glad to hear you were pleased with the experience.

<<beat, chuckle>>

Yes, you’ll be able to come back. Not next month, but by the month after it should be safe. Don’t be selfish, now. There are so many guests waiting to honor me with their gifts.

Very good. I’ll await your return. Until then…

<<kiss>>

Dream of me.


	2. M4A

<<The vampire’s pretty cheery, after they collect themselves. They get more aggressive once the feeding and sex start, and are maybe a little scary throughout. Unintentionally. Probably. They’ve had this deal with the humans for a little while (for them) and a pretty long time (for the humans), so probably about forty years. They’ve had many dinner guests, but they still enjoy the conversation.>>

<< Asterisks mark emphasis (ex. Don’t *do* that! vs. Don’t do *that*!). The little marker thingies <<>> are stage directions. They denote sound effects (when used with SFX, like so: <<SFX: door closing>>), nonverbal noises, or tone of voice. Sometimes they indicate actions which don’t need sound effects -- this is just to give you a better picture of the scene. All sound effects are optional, and feel free to improvise.>>

<<raspy, snarled>> Who goes there?

<<beat>>

<<more even, but still a little raspy>> Oh. Oh, one of *you*. Couldn’t see you in the light.

No, don’t come closer. Let me… put my face on.

<<beat>>

<<smooth, collected>> A-*hem*. That’s much better. Now, then… I beg your pardon for that *most* uncouth greeting. I was… sleeping, and my eyes are particularly sensitive to light just after waking. I couldn’t quite make you out, and I may have been rather… snappish. Again: I am *terribly* sorry if I caused offense.

Oh, and speaking of the light… I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to douse that torch.

<<SFX: sizzle/hiss>>

That’s better. *Now* I can get a good look at you.

Oh! Poor thing, you look so *frightened*! There, there. I know it’s hard for you to see in the darkness, but the moonlight will suffice very well once we get to the dining room.

Hmm… I don’t recognize you. Have you ever been the guest of a Lord of the Night before?

Ah… a novice. I’ll be gentle with you, don’t worry.

Now. Can you see my hand?

Come, then. Grab hold.

<<SFX: footsteps>>

Of course, I regret my confusion earlier, but I hadn’t expected you today. By the arrangement, I only require a dinner guest once every month -- you’re early, are you not?

<<beat>>

...I see. And… humor me, what day of the week is it again?

<<beat>>

Ah. I must confess, I’ve been sleeping a bit more deeply as of late. That explains it. Now that you bring it to my attention, I *am* feeling a touch… empty. Certain matters have been occupying my energy… No, no midnight escapades to drain unsuspecting travelers or deflower virginal innocents. <<smiling>> We are all *civilized*, aren’t we?

Hm?

No, I don’t mind. What do you wish to ask of me?

Oh.

Hah.

No, I didn’t kill any sheep last month.

<<soothingly>> Don’t worry, don’t worry, I’m not offended. I know rumors come up from time to time, but I don’t partake in that vintage. And there *is* an agreement.

By the by, have any sheep gone missing this month?

I thought not. Tell the farmer I said he’s welcome.

Oh, here we are.

<<SFX: door opening, as grand/creaky as you feel>>

Yes, this is the dining room.

Table? In the dining room? What would I use it for?

Ah, humans. I forget the details of your quaint customs sometimes.

Here, step up onto the dais, into the moonlight. You should be able to see me a little better now…

<<beat>>

<<gallantly>> Oh, my! You’re too kind, I’m sure. Are my features not… unnerving?

<<laughter>> You flatter me. But, if I may return the compliment, your face is quite pleasing. The way it catches the moonlight is exquisite.

<<laughter>> Really! You really are too much, human. Oh, what a dear little thing you are…

<<beat>>

<<contrite>> Oh, ah… I beg your pardon. I wasn’t staring, was I?

<<beat>>

I… well. You… understand, do you not? The neck is… ahem.

Perhaps we should get started.

No, don’t tense up. I’m not going to bite in without warning! I want you to be comfortable. You are a guest, after all… and adrenaline sours the taste.

Here… come closer. Let me hold you. Oh, dear… it’s all right. Let the fear run its course. I am a touch chilly, but it’s nothing a warm body won’t dispel. Shh…

There you go. Are we less skittish now, human?

Good.

<<beat>>

If you still don’t feel ready for me to begin dining, then… some of my other guests have found it helpful to become, ah. *Acquainted* with the sensation of my lips before the feeding begins.

Would you like that?

<<SFX: kiss, laughter>> Cold?

Don’t worry. They’ll warm up.

<<SFX: kisses, a few seconds>>

Mmm. <<laughter; cute and a little concerning>> I can feel your heart.

<<SFX: kisses>>

I’m going to move on now, all right? I’ll go slowly. By the barest degree. From your lips… <<kiss>> ...to the corner of your mouth… <<kiss>> …your cheek… <<kiss, growing more intense>> ...to your jaw… <<kiss, excited>> ...to your neck… <<kiss>>

<<quiet>> Hold still. You should barely feel it.

<<optional SFX: bite down>>

<<SFX: drinking. How exactly you want this to sound is up to you. It can be a wet slurp or more like drinking through a straw, or even just swallowing.>>

Ohhh. Oh, you are *delicious*.

<<SFX: drinking/moans>>

<<breathing a little heavily, still with hunger>> Do you feel that, human? That *warmth* in my touch? *That* is yours -- your gift to me. Oh, and how I thank you…

<<with a little edge; you don’t really want to stop>> You are… all right, yes?

Ah.

*Ah.*

No, I see. Don’t worry. It isn’t unusual. In the process of feeding, a surprising number of you become… aroused.

If it pleases you, human… perhaps I should let my attentions stray from your lovely neck.

No, don’t. I’ll undress you.

<<beat>>

Oh, human. Your body… had I not tasted your warmth, I might almost mistake you for one of us. You have such a pleasing shape. <<to yourself>> I would love to be inside it…

What? Nothing.

Now… let me have you.

<<optional SFX: bite down; SFX: drinking, moans escalating to near climax>>

<<surprised>> Careful!

Steady, steady -- there, I’ve got you. Let me lay you down…

I think I should end my feeding for tonight. I am… sated, and it seems you’ve given enough. I don’t want to hurt you…

<<beat>>

<<sugary sweet>> But of course. You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to. I won’t take another drop -- not this time, at least. But…

<<SFX: undoing buttons>> Perhaps I ought to free myself of these coverings as well.

Ah, how the winds change… my dinner guest, looking at me so hungrily. Do you like what you see, human? My body? To you, it must be nothing less than… perfection.

Come, then.

<<moans>> Ah! Yes! Kiss me, human! My chest, my stomach, my neck -- worship me! Glory in the living warmth you’ve given me!

<<moans>>

Oh, yes, worship me…

Oh… is *that* what you want?

Don’t hesitate, human. I’m hot and hard and ready for you.

Kneel.

<<moans>>

Ah! Yes! God, I had forgotten how great this pleasure was! Your mouth feels so *good*!

Open up for me, human! Let me in, every inch! Suck my cock!

<<moaning/wet sounds>>

Yes, human, take me deeper. I want to feel your lips at the base of my shaft. I want to feel your throat gripping me!

<<moaning/wet sounds>>

Yes! Yes, exactly like that! Submit yourself to me! *Devote yourself to me!*

<<improv orgasm>>

Ah…

That was… very enjoyable, human. I trust you enjoyed yourself as well?

Very good. I, ah, hope I didn’t put you off. We of noble blood can get somewhat… passionate just after we feed.

<<beat>>

<<slightly flustered>> Well, I’m… I’m glad to hear you were pleased with the experience.

<<beat, chuckle>>

Yes, you’ll be able to come back. Not next month, but by the month after it should be safe. Don’t be selfish, now. There are so many guests waiting to honor me with their gifts.

Very good. I’ll await your return. Until then…

<<kiss>>

Dream of me.


End file.
